megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounce Man
Bounce Man, known as in Japan, is a Robot Master set to appear in Mega Man 11. He was originally developed as a crash test robot, but his stretching and bouncing abilities led him to become a fitness instructor, and his colorful body and friendly appearance made him a big hit with kids and adults alike. Despite being repurposed for combat by Dr. Wily and equipped with a Speed Gear, after which he took over an indoor amusement park, Bounce Man is still the same large, cheerful, childlike robot he always was, still viewing everything as one big game. His Special Weapon, Bounce Ball, allows Mega Man to shoot three bouncy balls, which can be tilted up or down, that bounce off of walls and enemies several times before exploding in a burst of confetti. Appearance Bounce Man is designed like a bouncy rubber ball. He is a large, round, magenta robot with two beige buttons and two turqoise tubes on his chest. He has two stubby legs with large ball-shaped feet. His arms are long and rubbery, and his hands are also large balls with fingers. He has an antenna on his head, which has a small white ball at the end of it. Bounce Man's arms are retractable, and his limbs and head can be separated from his body, though this usually only happens when he's hit with a very powerful attack. Strategy Bounce Man spends most of the battle bouncing around the room in a diagonal pattern. He'll sometimes stop moving to throw a punch at Mega Man with one of his stretchy arms. Sometimes he'll also try to squash Mega Man by slamming himself on the ground. These attacks are fairly easy to avoid as long as you keep moving, but it may be somewhat difficult to land a good hit on Bounce Man since he's almost always moving. It should also be noted that he also reacts to certain attacks in ways that may make the battle more difficult. A strong attack like a charge shot will simply knock Bounce Man back, but if he's hit with an especially powerful attack, like a Power Gear-induced charge shot, his body will break apart; his head, hands, and feet will detach from the main body and bounce around on their own for a little while, before Bounce Man eventually reassembles himself. When he's low on health, Bounce Man will activate his Speed Gear and bounce around the room at a much higher velocity. Upon defeating him, Mega Man obtains Bounce Ball. In-Game Quotes Pre-Battle Taunts: *"I bet you can't bounce like this!" *"Bo-Bo-Bounce Man!" *"Oh boy, a new playmate!" *"Let's get hopping!" Attack Shouts: *"Wheeee!" *"Boing!" *"Ba-boing!" *"WAHOOOO!" *"Hyuh!" *"Punch!" *"Bounce Man's back!" Cries: *"Wh-wh-whaa?" Activating Speed Gear: *"Super bounce!" Trivia *The way Bounce Man bounces around his room is similar to Armored Armadillo's Rolling Shield attack. *Bounce Man's eyes are very similar in appearance to the eyes of Turbo Man, Astro Man, and Galaxy Man, as all four of them have digital displays for eyes. **Out of these four, Bounce Man is the second one in this group to not be space-themed; the first is Turbo Man. *Bounce Man's stage plays a similar role to Spring Man's stage of serving as a bounce-themed stage, but with the use of rubber balls instead of springs. **It's also similar to Clown Man's stage in that both stages are amusement parks, though Clown Man's is outdoors while Bounce Man's is indoors. *Bounce Man is the second Robot Master to be designed after a ball, the first being Strike Man. Coincidentally, both robots have a weapon involving balls bouncing off of walls. *Bounce Man is the second Robot Master in Mega Man 11 with a different name in the Japanese and English versions, the first being Impact Man. de:Bounce Man es:Bounce Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Bouncy design Category:Repurposed Robot Masters